Submarine communications cables are laid in the water, e.g., along the sea floor to provide long-distance communications between continents. These specialized cables are designed to withstand harsh underwater conditions but are still susceptible to faults, such as cuts or electrical power feeding faults resulting in disruption of optical and/or power connectivity. A network fault can potentially bring down network connectivity for weeks or longer and significant effort is required to restore the network's availability. Traditionally, a submarine cable network is designed as a point-to-point network, connecting one onshore network to another via a submarine cable. In many scenarios, however, the network fault is relatively close to shore, for example, within 100 km of shore. Therefore, there exists a need for a submarine cable network architecture that improves network efficiency and resiliency, especially with respect to optical connection and power faults close to shore.